


Finally

by alafaye



Series: Romance Between The Sheets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting some time together shouldn't be difficult. Why then has it been too long since Greg has seen John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 holiday advent challenge at the LJ community "advent challenge". Prompt is "time off". Also covers the "sex" square for my cotton candy bingo.

_You have one new message._

"John, it's me. Sorry--new case came up. Murder out in Knight's Bridge. See you after? Er...how about I text? I don't know how long this is going to take."

_End of message._

_You have one new message._

"Greg, it's John. Headed out to some town up north with Sherlock for a case and while we were trying to find out where the ex went, we found a mass grave. Sorry to miss our date."

_End of message._

_You have one new message._

"Remember that case we thought we closed last month? Guy got off on some legal technicality and guess what a jogger found this morning? I'll text you to let you know I'm off shift.

_End of message._

_One new text from Greg_

Finally done. Come over?

_New text from John_

In some warehouse near...I'm not sure. Got to go.

_You have one new message._

"I'm sure Sherlock is excited with all these murders turning up lately, but it's rubbish. I'm sure you're as busy as I am, but I'll let you know when I've got some spare time."

_End of message._

_New text from John_

If I find ten minutes, I will find whichever crime scene you're at and show you exactly what you've been missing.

_New text from Greg_

Is that a threat or a promise?

_New text from John_

Which would you prefer?

_New text from Greg_

I think I'd like it to be a threat.

_New text from John_

Then brace yourself ;)

_New text from Sherlock_

Cease your infernal flirtation with John. I cannot have him distracted right now. SH

_New text from Lestrade_

Bugger off. I have ten minutes to spare and as promised, I am spending it with John.

_New text from Greg_

And what am I bracing myself for?

_New text from Sherlock_

That I did not need to know. As I said before, Lestrade, cease your flirtation. And for the record, I've taken John's phone. Now leave us alone! SH

_New text from Greg_

That's theft! I'll have you arrested for that unless you give John back his phone.

_New text from Greg_

Sherlock?

_New text from Lestrade_

Do not ignore me, Sherlock.

_New text from Sherlock_

I am on a case! I assumed you were, as well, but it appears that John misinformed me. SH

_New text from Sherlock_

Sorry, love. He's being a grumpy bugger. Talk to you later, yeah? John

_You have one new message._

"I hate Christmas. What is it about the holidays that destroys any idea of civility between family? Anyway, I've got a case. Sister stabbed her brother over dinner. I'm hoping to have this one wrapped up soon and I'll try to stop by after."

_End of message._

_New text from John_

In Manchester. Might need you for this one. Will let you know.

_You have one new message._

"What sort of text was that? You better call me, John, or I will send a squad out there whether you need it or not."

_End of message._

_Text from Sherlock_

Will need assistance, Lestrade. Send in a team from your illegal substance group--they'll want this one. SH

_New text from Greg_

Promise me next time to not do something like that?

_New text from John_

Promise.

_You have one new message._

"Look, I know you promised to not send me any more distressing texts, but couldn't you have honestly left a note? Where the hell are you anyway?"

_End of message._

_New text from John_

Not dead in a ditch, but alive instead. Odd case. Ran out at the last minute and been running ever since. Dinner later?

_New text from Greg_

It's in the fridge--got a call.

_You have one new message._

"Got a week off for the hols. Moving in for the week whether or not Sherlock likes it. You better be there for at least five of those days."

_End of message._

_New text from John_

Mrs. Hudson is thrilled. Sherlock, not so much. He's threatened to experiment with deadly poisons the entire time.

_New text from Greg_

And you?

_New text from John_

What about me?

_New text from Greg_

As if you don't know. I'm sure you've got lots of little things you want to do while I'm there for a week.

_New text from John_

Oh, there's one or two.

_New text from Greg_

Just one or two? 

_New text from Sherlock_

Once again I must ask that you stop flirting with John. Your ill-timed vacation is coming up soon. You can have all of John's attention then. SH

_New text from John_

Case. Sorry. See you in a few days?

_New text from Greg_

Hopefully with more plans.

_New text from John_

Of course.

 

Greg whistled as he used his key to open the front door and called a greeting to Mrs. Hudson. She waved her hand, busy with her new beau. Greg smiled and continued up the stairs. It was quiet, but it probably meant that Sherlock was in a sulk on the sofa. He hadn't seen him since the drugs bust a few weeks ago, but Greg was sure that Sherlock hadn't forgotten how often Greg had distracted John while there was a case.

Greg only hoped that John had been joking about Sherlock's threat to experiment with poison this week.

But the sitting room was empty when he stepped onto the landing and toward the door. His shoulders slumped. "You better not have ditched me for a case again."

"Not yet," John said from the kitchen.

Greg's heart tripped in his chest. "Better not have."

"Sherlock's off to investigate something or other," John said. "He said to not expect him back for a few hours."

"Which means either a few minutes or the next few days," Greg muttered. "Guess which I'm hoping for?"

John slowly looked Greg up and down and despite Greg feeling like he'd been running seventy miles on empty, John's eyes darkened. "I don't care if he comes back with his entire homeless network in the next second. I'm having you."

Greg swallowed hard as all his blood quickly redistributed. He let out a heavy breath and licked his lips. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," John said. He backed Greg up into a wall until there was no space left between them--even through the layers they were both wearing against the sudden chill, he could feel exactly how long it had been since they'd seen each other. He bucked his hips and moaned when their cocks brushed.

"Upstairs," he breathed.

John smirked and shook his head. "No. Right here. Right now." He reached down and opened Greg's trousers in seconds. His hand slipped between Greg's pants and his skin, quickly wrapping his hand around Greg's cock.

"Fuck," Greg moaned. His head fell back as John began stroking him, playing and teasing and it had been far, far too long. 

"You boys all right up there?" Mrs. Hudson called. She sounded like she was at the bottom of the stairs. Greg hoped she wouldn't start climbing them.

"Perfectly fine," John said. He sounded normal, as if he wasn't getting Greg off at that very moment.

"If you're sure," she said.

"We are," John said. Greg's toes curled as warmth started spreading through his stomach and back. His breath came hard and fast and he scrabbling for something to grab, but only scratched at the wall. "How's Mrs. Turner's in-laws?" John smirked at Greg, eyes wickedly dark.

Greg swallowed hard as Mrs. Hudson answered John. "He's fine. Very excited to see his son and son-in-law for the holidays." Someone muttered something from somewhere else downstairs, but Greg could barely hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears. "He wants to know if you boys would like to join us for dinner? We're just going down the street to the new restaurant there at seven."

"We'll Mrs. Hudson," John said as his finger curled just so under the head of Greg's cock. Greg bit his own lip as he came, trying to keep still so as not to make too much noise. "We'll see."

Panting, Greg didn't hear if Mrs. Hudson said anything else, but he did distantly hear her walk back to her flat. When the door closed, he swore. "Bastard."

John smirked, unrepentant, and kissed Greg, long and deep. "Exhibitionist."

"See if I let you crowd me anymore," Greg muttered. He pushed John away and stood straight. He wrinkled his nose as his pants stubbornly stuck to his spent cock. "Shower?"

"Feel free," John said, stepping aside. He started lifting Greg's bag, but Greg stopped him firmly, wrapping an arm around John's waist.

"Join me," he whispered.

John threw him a filthy look.

~~~

The shower was small, but they somehow managed. Mostly because there was very little cleaning going on. After a quick wipe down to clean off, Greg pulled John close for a kiss. A proper _hello, lover_ kind of kiss that left them both panting and cocks straining.

Greg growled and bit John's neck. John shuddered and Greg smirked. John's eyes narrowed and with a smile, he turned Greg around. Greg tried to look back, hearing John opening a bottle, but it was difficult to see. Finally, though, John pushed a lube finger into his arse, making Greg swear from the stretch and friction. It had been too long. Pleasure spread out from his arse and his cock started leaking. He rested his head on his arms where they were braced against the wall and pushed his arse closer for more. John sped up the preparations, attentive to Greg's impatience. But when he pushed in fast and pulled out as fast, Greg knew he wasn't alone. He fisted his cock as he got close.

John pressed him impossible close as he came, Greg's name on his lips. Greg sighed as he came, happy.

~~~

Later, in bed, kissing, John asked him if he had anything he needed to do that week.

"Besides this?" Greg asked smiling. This was good. As much as he enjoyed having regular sex, it was the quiet moments with John he looked forward to. 

"I would be thrilled if we could do nothing but this for the entire week," John said, "but won't your kids want to see you?"

"I'll see them on Boxing Day," Greg said. "They went up to Scotland to spend time with my ex's family. They'll be back day after Christmas."

"When they're exhausted," John said quietly. He sounded upset.

Greg sighed and rubbed John's back, though it was more to ease himself than John. "It's fine. At least I get to see them."

John nodded and leaned in for another kiss that Greg willingly gave, but he stopped after a moment. "What about your sister?"

"She made it clear to me back in September that unless I stopped urging her to check back into a centre, she didn't want to hear from me or see me," John said.

Greg frowned. There had been one night in September when John had woken Greg up from a dead sleep for what had looked like a bout of angry sex, but had become tender and comforting. Later, John would only say that Greg should be thankful that his family weren't addicts. "I'm sorry," Greg whispered. He tangled his fingers in John's hair and he pressed soft kisses to John's face.

John sighed and tightened his hold on Greg. "It's fine. You'll be here for Christmas. That's all I need." It wasn't, but neither of them said that.

~~~

"John?!"

Greg sucked in a harsh breath at Sherlock's bellowing. Beside him, John was awake in a flash, hand reaching up his pillow for something. "Sherlock?" he yelled.

There was a pounding on the stairs and then the door banged open--Sherlock, looking wild, covered in _something_ and eyes dark. In moments, he seemed to calm a little into a bit of depression. "It's that time already?"

John yawned and nodded. "Yeah, Sherlock. Greg's on vacation."

Sherlock's shoulders slumped. "I found another rat I was hoping you could help me with, but it can wait."

"I know human bodies, Sherlock, not animals," John said, but he nodded. "Save for the morning. All right? We can discuss it then."

Sherlock seemed to smile at that and he left, banging the door closed. Dimly, Greg heard Mrs. Hudson saying something. John flopped back down and rubbed his face. "God, I hate that he doesn't realize the time."

Greg grunted. "What was that about anyway? Something going on with the rats?"

"A lot of them have been turning up dead," John said. At Greg's look, he groaned. "Good thing and all, I know. To Sherlock, it's just a new puzzle. See, while rats dying isn't an odd problem, when they start turning up dead in places they shouldn't, that's a puzzle. I just want to make sure that it's no threat to humans."

Greg nodded. "I see."

"But he can wait until morning," John said. He rolled onto his side and smirked. "We're awake now. Want to make the most of it?"

~~~

John's eyes were closed as he firmly rode Greg's cock. Greg kept him balanced, hands on John's firm thighs. Every thrust up, John squeezed his arse and Greg inched closer to the edge. The sight alone, though, was almost too much. John was beautiful when he was fucking himself on Greg's cock, fucking himself without thought, stomach clenched with the effort and skin red.

"Almost," John whispered.

Greg sat up and wrapped an arm around John's waist. With his other hand, he started stroking John's cock, viciouslypulling the orgasm out. When John was spilling over his fist, Greg thrust up and came.

Afterward, still panting, John grinned. "Again?"

Greg groaned.

~~~

Greg woke up pleasantly sore, but firmly unwilling to do anything except lay in bed. John chuckled and kissed Greg. "All right?"

Greg weakly nudged John with his shoulder. "I'm completely wrung out. I think you broke me." He opened one eye and glared at John. "Did you have to insist on the blow job last night?"

"As I remember, you didn't stop me," John said with a wink. "Breakfast?"

Greg threw an arm over his eyes. "Not moving."

"Breakfast in bed it is then," John said.

"Not like our usual," Greg requested. "Please. Not that."

John laughed. "Don't worry. A completely sex free meal. Even I need a break now and then."

Greg watched him get out of bed and into his robe. "Even Three Continents Watson needs a break?"

John smirked and winked. "Got to keep my strength up."

~~~

Sherlock was frowning when Greg left the bedroom in the afternoon. "How many times?" he asked.

Greg started the kettle. "How many times what?" He opened the cabinet that he knew the tea was in, but in the time he'd been away, it had been moved. God, he hated when a simple cup of tea meant a treasure hunt.

"Three on your right," Sherlock muttered. "And how many times did you and John have sex?"

Greg opened the third cabinet on his right and sure enough, there was a box of PG Tips. Mugs and milk--luckily not gone off. Toast and jam. "Today?" he asked Sherlock.

"Since you arrived," Sherlock said. He sounded frustrated by Greg's blank answers.

Greg, on the other hand, was used to Sherlock's inane curiosity about his and John's relationship and treated it as a normal part of his life. He paused as some kind of alarm bell went off in his head when he realized that, but only for a moment. Man had to keep his sanity, after all. "I lost track."

"How do you lose track?" Sherlock demanded.

Greg shrugged. "Easy." Kettle switched off. He poured it and then put some jam on the toast. "Especially with John."

Sherlock grumbled.

~~~

John pushed Greg onto the bed and started stripping him. "You ordered the chocolate torte on purpose."

Greg chuckled. "May have."

John's eyes narrowed and a second later, flipped Greg onto his stomach. Greg lifted himself up on his elbows and looked behind him. His pants were half way down to his knees and his shirt was only pushed up. It was similar to their first time and Greg wondered what John was going to do next. John smirked, eyes still narrowed, and bent his head to Greg's arse. He licked a strip down Greg's hole and then let out a little breath.

Greg's nerves lit up and his head fell forward. John surely wasn't going to--but he was. John's tongue slowly pushed in, little by little, moving and toying with the muscle. Greg swore under his breath and clenched the sheets under him.

~~~

John moaned into their kiss and Greg's hands tightened in John's shirt. The kiss continued on despite the cabbie honking his horn outside. When Greg pushed John away, he smiled. "I've got to go."

John sighed. "If you must."

"Have to pick the kids up," Greg said. "I'll see you later."

John rolled his eyes. "Back to having a relationship with your telephone."

Greg licked his lips and even though he was completely done in from his week off, he looked forward to when he got a moment alone with John again. "We'll see."

John smirked. "I have yet to make good on my threat, don't I?"

Greg blinked. "You mean this week wasn't it?"

John chuckled and waved Greg out the door.


End file.
